


Grumpy witcher

by EllieStormfound



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Aiden Lives (The Witcher), Alive Aiden, Angry Lambert (The Witcher), Laiden - Freeform, Lambert needs a hug, M/M, Soft Aiden (The Witcher), Soft Lambert (The Witcher), grumpy lambert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound
Summary: In which Lambert is moody and Aiden knows what could help.or: a bit of swearing, a bitchy witcher and hugs
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 100





	Grumpy witcher

“And that fucking alderman had hidden his coin, wanted to make me believe he had been robbed and couldn’t pay,” Lambert said loudly, kicking a wooden stool. With a bang it hit the wall across the room and tumbled a few times over. 

“As if it isn’t the oldest trick in the book,” he went on. Aiden suppressed a grin as he thought of steam shooting out of Lambert’s ears. 

He schooled his face into a neutral expression and asked, “but he did pay you in the end?”

“After I made it clear what I would do to him if he wouldn’t…” Lambert was glaring at the fire now, hands balled into fists. 

Aiden looked closely at the other witcher, the tense line of his shoulders, a fold on his forehead from frowning and the fire reflecting in the familiar golden eyes.

“And the ale tonight tasted like piss…and the mattress looks lumpy” Lambert continued, turning around to the mattress to kick it as well.

“And your shirt is itching and the straw in the evil mattress will sting your butt…” Aiden continued, not longer able to contain the smirk.

“What the fuck?” Lambert’s head whipped up to look at him.

“Stop bitching, wolf, and come here,” the cat said with raised eyebrows.

Lambert huffed and said, “why should I do that?”

With a deep sigh Aiden walked over himself while the other eyed him suspiciously. 

“What the fuck do you want, Ai..” he didn’t finish the sentence. 

The other witcher had reached him and slowly wrapped his arms around Lambert’s shoulders. 

“Wha…” he tried again but was silenced by a quiet “sh…relax, wolf.”

Aiden felt Lambert breath in deeply a few times and counted it as a success that he stayed in his embrace. A moment after that he felt Lambert’s hands closing around his middle and fisting into his shirt.

He gave Lambert another moment before he let one of his hands wander up to his neck so he could stroke the sensitive skin behind Lambert’s ear. 

Aiden smiled softly as he felt Lambert finally letting go of the tension in his body bit my bit. His shoulders sank down and he loosened his hands so they lay flatly on Aiden’s back. As he heard a small sigh from the other witcher, Aiden’s smile widened.

Lambert buried his face in his neck. They stayed like this for a while longer, just holding onto one another, breathing in the other one’s scent.

Quietly Aiden asked, “better?” and felt Lambert humm against his neck in affirmation. 

But when Aiden tried to loosen his embrace and take a step back, Lambert growled deeply and said, “getting worse again.”

With a grin the cat wrapped his arms tightly around the wolf once more, pressing him to his chest and was rewarded with a contented sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know if you like this!


End file.
